Love Thine Enemy
by KenzieMa
Summary: Hermione never expected her little act of bravery to mean anything. After all she was just a homeless fae girl who had committed too many wrongs to right. How would saving one boy flip her entire world around?


**Good heavens, where to start? This is my first official fic, so please be nice! I got this idea and decided to roll with it. Please comment your thoughts! Constructive criticism is always welcome, Trolls and flames will be ignored... I guess that's all for know folks. Enjoy!**

Pain. It was the thing she could feel, immeasurable amounts of pain. She vaguely registered voices, yelling at her to stay awake, but if she just fell into the soft darkness the pain would go away, so whats the point of trying.

Fred stood over the girl, trying every healing spell he knew, but there was just too much blood. She had been amazing, running into the fight from the shadows, jumping in front of him just in time to counter a spell that nearly killed him. Sadly George was so consumed with the fight he failed to realize that the foe was defeated and the girl that had saved his brother was not an enemy. The cutting hex he sent her way was nearly on mark, had Fred not attempted the counter curse she'd be dead by now. Not that she was doing much better now. All he'd been able to do is stop the bleeding, he just hoped she hadn't lost too much blood and would come around.

"George, we need to bring her back to our flat, it's not safe out here, there may still be lurkers around." Fred scanned their surroundings as he said this, making sure there was no danger present. Finding nothing he picked up the girl, careful not to disturb her injuries, and apparated away. George followed quickly behind.

Hermione woke with a start, bolting into a sitting position. Where was she? What happened? She scanned her surroundings, checking for danger only to find a redheaded boy, asleep in the chair across from her. He was handsome, that was the first thing she registered, a sharp jaw and a neat smattering of freckles across his nose. She assumed he had been waiting for her to wake up- wait, why was she asleep here anyway? Sure, it wouldn't be the first time she got too drunk to remember where she'd been and woken up in some random man's flat, but this was different. He didn't look recently shagged and she didn't feel it, she actually felt quite sore. Her abdomen was aching like- like she'd been hexed. She lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach, not really surprised to see freshly healed wounds there. Still, it bugged her that she couldn't remember how she was injured in the first place, or who the handsome mad in the armchair across from her was. Well, doesn't really matter anyway, best if she sneaks away before he wakes up. Sadly, it would appear she waited to long to flee. Fred walked into the room to take his turn waiting for the unconscious girl to wake up. He hadn't minded taking the first shift earlier. Sure he felt a bit creepy looking at her unconscious, but she was quite pretty. Her mocha locks fanned around her face like a halo of chocolate while she slept. She was a sight to behold. Although, it would seem she was much calmer when she was asleep. The scene he saw upon entering the room was an interesting one. The girl was perched, sitting on the couch seeming ready to jump up and run at the smallest sign of danger. He r face was schooled into a confused expression as she stared at an unconscious George, as if trying to read something written on his sleeping form. And of bloody course George would have fallen asleep, his snoring is probably what woke the poor girl. Now he had to intervene and – the girl turned, suddenly aware of Fred's presence in the room. She slowly stood and backed towards the corner, suddenly looking much younger and much more vulnerable. This couldn't be happening, she was supposed to make her escape before anyone noticed she was awake. Now the man in the chair's stunt double was here, and very much awake, ruining all her plans of fleeing.

how was she supposed to leave now? She stopped, realizing she had backed herself into a corner by instinct. The only choice now would be to confront them.

"What you did back there was pretty amazing"

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by the man in the doorway, who was no longer in the doorway. But now slowly approaching her like some frightened animal.

"I mean, I would've died if you hadn't thrown that countercurse. I'm sorry George hexed you, he didn't realise you weren't another lurker." The man sat down on the couch she had previously been occupying before he continued speaking.

"where are my manners, I'm Fred, that snoring sack over there is my brother George. May I ask the name of my saviour?" he sent her a playful wink with his last comment, trying and failing to lighten the mood.

"Hermione, my name is Hermione. Would you mind explaining how i got here? Because I can't, for the life of me, remember." She sat slowly walked over towards Fred, sitting next to him on the couch, careful to stay as far as space would allow.

"sure thing Hermione, let me just wake up my brother." he smirked at her as he shot an _augmenti_ at George.

"shit" George, now wide awake, stood soaked across the room, staring wide-eyed at his twin.

"What is this? Fourth year? You couldn't come up with something better than an _augmenti_? Pathetic. You're losing your touch brother mine." George dried himself with a flick of his wand, still chuckling at himself.

"Now who is this lovely lady? i do admit, although it's my fault she joined us here unconscious, I've been wanting to know who my brother saviour is." she sat back down in the armchair, leaning back, not even trying to be discreet about eyeing her up and down.

Hermione, suddenly feeling quite on the spot looked back at fred, not really sure what she was hoping for. luckily, he seemed to sense her uncomfortableness at his brothers flirtation and got back on the subject of her missing memory.

"George, out little friend here doesn't remember the fight last night, care to help me recap?" Fred crossed his arms and leaned back, waiting for george to start the story. He didnt have to wait long.

"Well…. where to start?

 **What do you think? Good? bad? Never write again this was trash? all answers welcome! Comment if you'd read another chapter, If I get a good response I'll probably keep writing:)**


End file.
